Transformers
Transformers is a popular Hasbro toy line centered on two factions of warring alien robots. In its 25-year history, the toyline has expanded to encompass comic books, cartoons, movies and more. Transformers: G1 includes both the animated television series The Transformers and the Marvel Comics comic-book series of the same name, which is further divided into Japanese and British spin-offs, respectively. Sequels followed, such as the Generation 2 comic book and Beast Wars TV series, which became its own mini-universe. Generation 1 characters underwent two reboots with Dreamwave in 2001 and IDW Publishing in 2005, also as a remastered series. There have been other incarnations of the story based on different toy lines during after 20th-Century. The first was the Robots in Disguise series, followed by three shows that consist of the "Unicron Trilogy" (consisting of Armada, Energon, and Cybertron). A live-action film was also released in 2007 and a sequel has since been released in 2009, again distinct from previous incarnations, while the Transformers Animated series merged concepts from the G1 story-arc, the 2007 live-action film and some "Unicron Trilogy" etc. ''Transformers: Generation 1'' (1984–1993) battles Megatron on the cover of The Transformers #3]] Generation One (G1) is a retroactive term for the Transformers characters that appeared between 1984 and 1992. The Transformers began with the 1980s Japanese toy lines Microman and Diaclone. The former utilized varying humanoid-type figures while the latter presented robots able to transform into everyday vehicles, electronic items or weapons. Hasbro, fresh from the success of the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, which utilized the Microman technology to great success, bought the Diaclone toys, and partnered with Takara. Jim Shooter and Dennis O'Neil were hired by Hasbro to create the backstory, the latter of whom christened Optimus Prime. Afterwards, Bob Budiansky created most of the Transformers characters, giving names and personalities to many unnamed Diaclone figures. The primary concept of G1 is that the heroic Optimus Prime, the villainous Megatron, and their finest soldiers crash land on pre-historic Earth in the Ark and the Nemesis before awakening in 1984, Cybertron hurtling through the Neutral zone as an effect of the war. The Marvel comic was originally part of the main Marvel Universe, with appearances from Spider-Man and Nick Fury, plus some cameos, as well as a visit to the Savage Land. ''The Transformers'' TV series began around the same time. Produced by Sunbow Productions. later Hasbro Productions, from the start it contradicted Budiansky's backstories. The TV series shows the Autobots looking for new energy sources, and crash landing as the Decepticons attack. Marvel interpreted the Autobots as destroying a rogue asteroid approaching Cybertron. Shockwave is loyal to Megatron in the TV series, keeping Cybertron in a stalemate during his absence, but in the comic book he attempts to take command of the Decepticons. The TV series would also differ wildly from the origins Budiansky had created for the Dinobots, the Decepticon turned Autobot Jetfire (known as Skyfire on TV), the Constructicons (who combine to form Devastator), and Omega Supreme. The Marvel comic establishes early on that Prime wields the Creation Matrix, which gives life to machines. In the second season, the two-part episode The Key to Vector Sigma introduced the ancient Vector Sigma computer, which served the same original purpose as the Creation Matrix (giving life to Transformers), and its guardian Alpha Trion. In 1986, the cartoon became the film The Transformers: The Movie, which is set in the year 2005. It introduced the Matrix as the "Autobot Matrix of Leadership", as a fatally wounded Prime gives it to Ultra Magnus; however, as Prime dies he drops the matrix, which is then caught by Hot Rod who subsequently becomes Rodimus Prime later on in the film. Unicron, a transformer who devours planets, fears its power and recreates a heavily damaged Megatron as Galvatron, as well as Skywarp becoming Cyclonus, Thundercracker becoming Scourge and the three Insecticons becoming Scourge's huntsmen, The Sweeps. Eventually, Rodimus Prime takes out the Matrix and destroys Unicron. In the United Kingdom, the weekly comic book interspliced original material to keep up with U.S. reprints, and The Movie provided much new material. Writer Simon Furman proceeded to expand the continuity with movie spin-offs involving the time travelling Galvatron. The Movie also featured guest voices from Leonard Nimoy as Galvatron, Scatman Crothers as Jazz, Casey Kasem as Cliffjumper, Orson Welles as Unicron and Eric Idle as the leader of the Junkions. The Transformers theme tune for the film was performed by Lion with Weird Al Yankovic adding a song to the soundtrack. The third season followed up The Movie, with the revelation of the Quintessons having used Cybertron as a factory. Their robots rebel, and in time the workers become the Autobots and the soldiers become the Decepticons. It is the Autobots who develop transformation. Due to popular demand, Optimus Prime is resurrected at the conclusion of the third season, and the series ended with a three-episode story arc. However, the Japanese broadcast of the series was supplemented with a newly-produced OVA, Scramble City, before creating entirely new series to continue the storyline, ignoring the 1987 end of the American series. The extended Japanese run consisted of The Headmasters, Super-God Masterforce, Victory and Zone, then in illustrated magazine form as Battlestars: Return of Convoy and Operation: Combination. Just as the TV series was wrapping up, Marvel continued to expand its continuity. It followed The Movie's example by killing Prime and Megatron, albeit in the present day. Dinobot leader Grimlock takes over as Autobot leader. There was a G.I. Joe crossover and the limited series The Transformers: Headmasters, which further expanded the scope to the planet Nebulon. It led on to the main title resurrecting Prime as a Powermaster. In the United Kingdom, the mythology continued to grow. Primus was introduced as the creator of the Transformers, to serve his material body that is planet Cybertron and fight his nemesis Unicron. Female Autobot Arcee also appeared, despite the comic book stating the Transformers had no concept of gender, with her backstory of being built by the Autobots to quell human accusations of sexism. Soundwave, Megatron's second-in-command, also broke the fourth wall in the letters page, criticising the cartoon continuity as an inaccurate representation of history. The UK also had a crossover in Action Force, the UK counterpart to G.I. Joe. The comic book featured a resurrected Megatron, whom Furman retconned to be a clone when he took over the U.S. comic book, which depicted Megatron as still dead. The U.S. comic would last for 80 issues until 1991, and the UK comic lasted 332 issues and several annuals, Until it will be replaced into as Dreamwave Productions type, later in after the 20th-Century. ''Transformers: Generation 2'' (1993–1995) It was five issues of the G.I. Joe comic in 1993 that would springboard a return for Marvel's Transformers, with the new twelve-issue series Transformers: Generation 2, to market a new toy line. The UK comic came back for five issues and an annual. This story revealed that the Transformers originally breed asexually, though it is stopped by Primus as it produced the evil Swarm. A new empire, neither Autobot nor Decepticon, is bringing it back, however. Though the year-long arc wrapped itself up with an alliance between Optimus Prime and Megatron, the final panel introduced the Liege Maximo, ancestor of the Decepticons. This minor cliffhanger was not resolved until 2001 and 2002's Transforce convention when writer Simon Furman concluded his story in the exclusive novella Alignment. ''Beast Wars''/''Machines'' (1996–2001) The story focused on a small group of Maximals (the new autobots) (led by Optimus Primal) and Predacons (led by Megatron), 300 years after the "Great War". After a dangerous pursuit through transwarp space, both the Maximal and Predacon factions end up crash landing on a primitive, uncivilized planet similar to Earth, but with two moons and a dangerous level of Energon, which forces them to take organic beast forms in order to function without going into stasis lock. After writing this first episode, Bob Forward and Larry DiTillio learned of the G1 Transformers, and began to use elements of it as a historical backstory to their scripts, establishing Beast Wars as a part of the Generation 1 universe through numerous callbacks to both the cartoon and Marvel comic. By the end of the first season, the second moon and the Energon are revealed to have been constructed by a mysterious alien race known as the Vok. attacks Optimus Prime in a clash of generations.]] The destruction of the second moon releases mysterious energies that make some of the characters "transmetal" and the planet is revealed to be prehistoric Earth, leading to the discovery of the Ark. Megatron attempts to kill the original Optimus Prime, but at the beginning of the third season, Primal manages to preserve his spark. In the two-season follow-up series, Beast Machines, Cybertron is revealed to have organic origins, which Megatron attempts to stamp out. After the first season of Beast Wars (comprising 26 episodes) aired in Japan, the Japanese were faced with a problem. The second Canadian season was only 13 episodes long, not enough to warrant airing on Japanese TV. While they waited for the third Canadian season to be completed (thereby making 26 episodes in total when added to season 2), they produced two exclusive cel-animated series of their own, Beast Wars II (also called Beast Wars Second) and Beast Wars Neo, to fill in the gap. Also Beast Wars: Royal was part of the Beast Wars series. Dreamwave retroactively revealed Beast Wars to be the future of their G1 universe, and the 2006 IDW comic book Beast Wars: The Gathering eventually confirmed the Japanese series to be canon. within a story set during Season 3. Beast Wars contained elements from both the G1 cartoon series and comics. Attributes taken from the cartoon include Cybertron having an organic core, Transformers that were female, and the appearance of Starscream (who mentions being killed off by Galvatron in, The Transformers: The Movie). The naming of the Transformer ship, the "Ark" and the character, Ravage being shown as intelligent were elements taken from the comics. Dreamwave Productions (2001–2005) In 2001, Dreamwave Productions began a new universe of annual comics adapted from Marvel, but also included elements of the animated. The Dreamwave stories followed the concept of the Autobots defeating the Decepticons on Earth, but their 1997 return journey to Cybertron on the Ark II is destroyed by Shockwave, now ruler of the planet. The story follows on from there, and was told in two six-issue limited series, then a ten-issue ongoing series. The series also added extra complexities such as not all Transformers believing in the existence of Primus, corruption in the Cybertronian government that first lead Megatron to begin his war and Earth having an unknown relevance to Cybertron. Three Transformers: The War Within limited series were also published. These are set at the beginning of the Great War, and identify Prime as once being a clerk named Optronix. Beast Wars was also retroactively stated as the future of this continuity, with the profile series More than Meets the Eye showing the Predacon Megatron looking at historical files detailing Dreamwave's characters and taking his name from the original Megatron. In 2004, this real life universe also inspired three novels and a Dorling Kindersley guide, which focused on Dreamwave as the "true" continuity when discussing in-universe elements of the characters. In a new twist, Primus and Unicron are siblings, formerly a being known as The One. Transformers: Micromasters, set after the Ark's disappearance, was also published. The real life universe was disrupted when Dreamwave went bankrupt in 2005. This left the Generation One story hanging and the third volume of The War Within half finished. Plans for a comic book set between Beast Wars and Beast Machines were also left unrealized. G.I. Joe crossovers (2003 onwards) Throughout the years, the G1 characters have also starred in crossovers with fellow Hasbro property G.I. Joe, but whereas those crossovers published by Marvel were in continuity with their larger storyline, those released by Dreamwave and G.I. Joe publisher Devil's Due Publishing occupy their own separate real life universes. In Devil's Due, the terrorist organization Cobra is responsible for finding and reactivating the Transformers. Dreamwave's version remagines the familiar G1 and G.I. Joe characters in a World War II setting, and a second limited series was released set in the present day, though Dreamwave's bankruptcy meant it was cancelled after a single issue. Devil's Due had Cobra re-engineer the Transformers to turn into familiar Cobra vehicles, and released further mini-series that sent the characters travelling through time, battling Serpentor and being faced with the combined menace of Cobra-La and Unicron. IDW Publishing has expressed interest in their own crossover. IDW publishing (2005 onwards) The following year, IDW Publishing rebooted the G1 series from scratch within various limited series and one shots. This allowed long-time writer of Marvel and Dreamwave comics, Simon Furman to create his own universe without continuity hindrance, similar to Ultimate Marvel. Furman's story depicts a Cybertron that the rogue Pretender Thunderwing destroys, so the Autobots and Decepticons have to infiltrate various planets for their resources. Earth comes under particular scrutiny due to a particularly potent form of energon, which Shockwave had seeded thousands of years ago, with the Decepticons escalating political tensions by replacing people with clones. The Ark origin is absent in this series. The continuity was also the first to acknowledge the existence of in transformations, such as when Megatron downsizes himself into a gun. Alternative stories In January 2006, the Hasbro Transformers Collectors' Club comic wrote a story based on the Transformers Classics toy line, set in the Will Anderson Comics universe, but excluding the Generation 2 comic. Fifteen years after Megatron crash lands in the Ark with Ratchet, the war continues with the characters in their Classics bodies. IDW Publishing introduced The Transformers: Evolutions in 2006, a collection of mini-series that re-imagine and reinterpret the G1 characters in various ways. To date, only one miniseries has been published, Hearts of Steel, placing the characters in an Industrial Revolution-era setting. The series was delayed as Hasbro did not want to confuse newcomers with too many fictional universes before the release of the live-action film. However, IDW and the original publisher Marvel Comics announced a crossover storyline with the Avengers to coincide with the film New Avengers/Transformers. The story is set on the borders of Symkaria and Latveria, and its fictional universe is set between the first two New Avengers storylines, as well in between the Infiltration and Escalation phase of IDW's The Transformers. IDW editor-in-chief, Chris Ryall hinted at elements of it being carried over into the main continuities, and that a sequel is possible. ''Robots in Disguise'' (2000–2001) Broadcast in 2000, Robots in Disguise was a single animated series, imported from Japan (where it was broadcast the previous year), consisting of thirty-nine episodes. In this continuity, Megatron recreates the Decepticons as a subfaction of the Predacons on Earth, a potential reference to the return to the vehicle-based characters following the previous dominance of the animal-based characters of the Beast eras. It is a stand-alone universe with no ties to any other Transformers fiction, though some of the characters from Robots in Disguise did eventually make appearances in Transformers: Universe, including Optimus Prime, Side Burn and Prowl. The Unicron Trilogy (2001–2006) These three lines, launched in 2002, Preceeded from 2001, and dubbed the "Unicron Trilogy" by Transformers designer Aaron Archer, are co-productions between Hasbro and Takara, simultaneously released in both countries, each lasting 52 episodes. Armada followed the Autobots and Decepticons discovering the powerful Mini-Cons on Earth, which are revealed by the end to be weapons of Unicron. Energon, set ten years later, followed the Autobots stopping the Decepticons from resurrecting Unicron with energon. In Japan, the series Transformers: Cybertron showed no ties to the previous two series, telling its own story. This caused continuity problems when Hasbro sold Cybertron as a follow-up to Armada/Energon. The writers attempted to change certain plot elements from the Japanese version to remedy this, although this largely added up to nothing more than references to Unicron. Just as Marvel produced a companion comic to Generation One, Dreamwave Productions published the comic Transformers Armada set in a different continuity to the cartoon. At #19, it became Transformers Energon. Dreamwave went bankrupt and ceased all publications before the storyline could be completed at #30. However, the Transformers Fan Club published a few stories set in the Cybertron era. ''Transformers: Universe'' (2003–2006) The storyline of Transformers: Universe, mainly set following Beast Machines, sees characters from many assorted alternate continuities, including existing and new ones, encountering each other. The story was told in an unfinished comic book exclusive to the Official Transformers Collectors' Convention. Film franchise (2007–present) In 2007, a live action film of Transformers was directed by Michael Bay and written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. The main focus of the film revolved around the creator of the Transformers, which in the film is described as the Allspark, as well as their home planet Cybertron. The film portrayed the Allspark as a large cube of energy that can create life from mechanical objects. During the Cybertronian Civil War, the Allspark was sent off the planet and eventually landed on Earth, where it was discovered by the U.S. government and the Hoover Dam was built over it as a top-secret research facility and government base. Megatron searched for the Allspark and eventually found Earth, but he crash-landed in the Arctic and was frozen. Many years later he was found and also brought to the same facility as the Allspark. With their homeworld ravaged by war, the Autobots were dispersed throughout space. But a group of Autobots led by Optimus Prime traveled to Earth in search of the Allspark, in an attempt to revitalize their planet. However, the Decepticons also race towards Earth to find the Allspark, as well as their leader, Megatron. The film depicts the battle over the Allspark on Earth. The Transformers are depicted as mechanical beings that can reconstruct their outside appearance through scanning or touching a mechanical object of relative size to each Transformer's body. To market the film, IDW Publishing published Transformers: Movie Prequel. The comic expanded upon Optimus Prime's referral to Megatron as "brother", revealing they co-ruled Cybertron before Megatron's corruption. Furthermore, Optimus sent the Allspark into space in a last-ditch attempt to defeat Megatron. Megatron is responsible for Bumblebee's muteness in the film, as a direct result of distracting him from the Allspark's launch. Alan Dean Foster also wrote the prequel novel Transformers: Ghosts of Yesterday. The novel shows that Starscream hated Megatron and wanted him to never be found, so he could remain as leader, explaining Megatron's line in the film: "You failed me, yet again, Starscream." Blackout is also depicted as deeply loyal to Megatron, explaining his line "All hail Megatron!" However, the novel contradicts the film with Megatron's body moved into the Hoover Dam in 1969, instead of the 1930s. IDW plans to continue the film's fictional universe with additional prequels and sequels. Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, the sequel to the 2007 film, made its debut in theaters on June 24, 2009. As a preemptive measure, Paramount and Dreamworks announced a July 1, 2011 release date for a third Transformers film before completion of Revenge of the Fallen. Bay responded, "I said I was taking off a year from Transformers. Paramount made a mistake in dating Transformers 3—they asked me on the phone—I said yes to July 4—but for 2012—whoops! Not 2011! That would mean I would have to start prep in September. No way. My brain needs a break from fighting robots."198 As in Revenge of the Fallen, Orci refused to guarantee whether he and Kurtzman would return to a sequel, because "we risk getting stale". Orci has mentioned he would like to introduce Unicron "for scale's sake". The co-writer also said focusing on more Triple Changers would be interesting.200 On October 1, 2009, Michael Bay revealed that Transformers 3 had already gone into pre-production, and its planned release was back to its original date of July 1, 2011 instead of 2012. Also Ehren Kruger was said to be again involved in the writing, and Shia LeBeouf and Megan Fox to reprise their roles as Sam and Mikaela respectively. Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman, having written the first two movies, will not return for the third installment in the series. In a hidden extra for the Blu-ray version of Revenge of the Fallen, Bay expressed his intention to make Transformers 3 not necessarily larger than Revenge of the Fallen, but instead go deeper into the mythos, give it more character development, and make it darker and more emotional. The video also shows images of Unicron. ''Transformers Animated'' (2007 - 2009) The Cartoon Network (United States)-produced Transformers Animated is a cartoon that aired in early 2008. Originally scheduled for late 2007 under the title of Transformers: Heroes, Transformers Animated is set in 2050 Detroit (after crash landing years earlier), when robots and humans live side-by-side. The Autobots come to Earth and assume superhero roles, battling evil humans with the Decepticons having a smaller role until Megatron resurfaces. Main characters include Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, Decepticons Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and human characters Professor Sumdac and Sari Sumdac. Several characters that were in the original Transformers cartoon and 1986 animated movie, as well as characters only seen in comics and such, make special appearances and cameos throughout the show. To mention a few: Soundwave, Wreck-Gar, Ironhide, Brawn, Rodimus, Oil Slick, Perceptor, Blackout, Strika, Spittor, Cyclonus, Metroplex, Red Alert, Hot Shot, Cliffjumper, Mainframe, Wheeljack, Alpha Trion, Warpath, and many more, as inside jokes and to please the fans. Future Lines (2010-Present) Hasbro has planned two new toylines, along with the video game Transformers: War For Cybertron. The two toylines are Power Core Combiners and Transformers (to commemorate the brand). The former as well as War for Cybertron are possibly new universes, but nothing is confirmed so far. References #The Transformers were voted the second most popular toys in a UK Toys 'R' Us poll: "Coolest Toys". Sky News. 2007-01-30. Retrieved 2007-01-31. #"Hasbro Publishes Transformers Timeline to Movie". TFormers. 2007-02-09. Retrieved 2007-02-10. #Matthew Karpowich (2004-07-26). "A Little Q&A With Bob Budiansky". ASM. Retrieved 2007-02-08. #"Bob Budiansky". TransFans.net. September 2006. Retrieved 2007-02-08. #Jim Salicrup (w), Frank Springer (p). "Prisoner of War!" The Transformers (3) (January 1985), Marvel comics #Bob Budiansky (w), William Johnson (p). "Repeat Performance!" The Transformers (U.S.A) (8) (September 1985), Marvel comics #"More than Meets the Eye". The Transformers. 1984-09-17. #Bill Mantlo (w), Ralph Macchio (p). The Transformers (U.S.A.) (1) (September 1984), Marvel comics #"Transport to Oblivion". The Transformers. 1984-10-06. #Bob Budiansky (w), Alan Kupperberg (p). "The New Order" The Transformers (U.S.A) (5) (June 1985), Marvel comics #Jim Salicrup (w), Frank Springer (p). "The Last Stand" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (4) (March 1984), Marvel comics #"S.O.S. Dinobots". The Transformers. 1984-10-27. #Bob Budiansky (w), Herb Trimpe (p). "Brainstorm!" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (11) (December 1985), Marvel comics #"Fire in the Sky". The Transformers. 1984-12-08. #"The Secret of Omega Supreme". The Transformers. 1985-11-06. #Bob Budiansky (w), Ricardo Villamonte (p). "The Next Best Thing to Being There!" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (9) (November 1985), Marvel comics #Bob Budiansky (w), Don Perlin (p). "Command Performances" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (19) (August 1986), Marvel comics #"The Transformers: The Movie (1986)". The Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2007-02-02. #James Roberts. "The Rise and Fall of Transformers UK". The Underbase. Retrieved 2007-02-16. #Simon Furman (w), Jeff Anderson, Geoff Senior, Will Simpson, Ron Smith (p), "Target: 2006" The Transformers (U.K) #78-88 1986-09-13 - 1986-11-22 Marvel UK #Simon Furman (w), Andrew Wildman, Robin Smith, Dan Reed, Lee Sullivan (p), "Time Wars" The Transformers (U.K) #199-205 1989-01-07 - 1989-02-18 Marvel UK #"Five Faces of Darkness — Part 4". The Transformers. 1986-09-18. #Lane Crockett (1987-03-28). "Hasbro Can't Toy with Optimus Prime". The Shreveport Times. Retrieved 2007-02-06. #"The Return of Optimus Prime". The Transformers. 1987-02-24. #Bob Budiansky (w), Don Perlin (p). "Afterdeath!" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (24) (January 1987), Marvel comics #Bob Budiansky (w), Don Perlin (p). "Gone But Not Forgotten!" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (25) (February 1987), Marvel comics #Bob Budiansky (w), Don Perlin (p). "King of the Hill!" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (27) (April 1987), Marvel comics #Michael Higgins (w), Herb Trimpe (p). "Blood on the Tracks, Power Struggle, Ashes, Ashes... All Fall Down" G.I. Joe and the Transformers (1-4) (January-April 1987), Marvel comics #Bob Budiansky (w), Frank Springer (p). "Ring of Hate! Broken Glass! Love and Steel! Brothers in Armor!" The Transformers: Headmasters (1-4) (July-October 1987), Marvel comics #Bob Budiansky (w), Jose Delbo (p). "People Power!" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (42) (July 1988), Marvel comics #Simon Furman (w), Jeff Anderson (p). "The Legacy of Unicron (Part 5)" The Transformers (UK) (150) (1988-01-30), Marvel UK #Simon Furman (w), Andrew Wildman (p). "Prime's Rib!" The Transformers (234) (1989-09-09), Marvel UK #"Sound waves Vs the Transformers cartoon". The Hub. Retrieved 2007-02-16. #Simon Furman (w), Geoff Senior (p), "Ancient Relics!" Action Force #24-27 1987-08-15 - 1987-09-05 Marvel UK #Simon Furman (w), Geoff Senior (p). "Ancient Relics Part 1" The Transformers (U.K.) (125) (1987-08-08), Marvel UK #Simon Furman (w), Geoff Senior (p). "Two Megatrons!" The Transformers (U.K.) (244) (1987-11-18), Marvel UK #Simon Furman (w), Jose Delbo (p). "Back from the Dead!" The Transformers (U.S.A.) (56) (September 1989), Marvel comics #Larry Hama (w), Andrew Wildman, Stephen Baskerville, Chris Batista, Jesse Orozco, William Rosado (p). "Unfoldings!, Realignments, Goin' South, Sucker Punch, Final Transformations" G.I. Joe (138-142) (July-November 1993), Marvel comics #Simon Furman (w), Manny Galan (p). "The Power and the Glory" Transformers: Generation 2 (5) (March 1994), Marvel Comics #Simon Furman (w), Manny Galan (p). "A Rage in Heaven!" Transformers: Generation 2 (12) (October 1994), Marvel comics #"Alignment". Transforce. Retrieved 2007-02-22. #"Pilot (Part 1)". Beast Wars. 1996-09-16. #Bob Forward. (2003-08-12). Interview with writer Bob Forward. DVD. Rhino. #"The Agenda". Beast Wars. 1997-03-11 - 1997-03-13. #Adam Patyk, Brad Mick (w), Joe Ng, James Raiz, Edwin Garcia, Don Figueroa, Alex Lin (p). Transformers: More than Meets the Eye (8) (November 2003), Dreamwave #Simon Furman (w), Don Figueroa (p). Beast Wars: The Gathering (1) (2006-02-15), IDW Publishing #"Interview — IDWs Ryall & Furman Talk Beast Wars Comic". Comic News International. 2005-10-25. Retrieved 2007-01-31. #Chris Sarracini (w), Pat Lee (p). Transformers: Prime Directive (1) (April 2002), Dreamwave #Brad Mick (w), Pat Lee (p). Transformers: War and Peace (6) (September 2003), Dreamwave #Brad Mick, Adam Patyk (w), Don Figueroa (p), "Original Sin" Transformers: Generation One #5, May 2004, Dreamwave Productions #James McDonough, Adam Patykand (w), Don Figueroa (p), "The Route of All Evil" Transformers: Generation One #10, December 2004, Dreamwave Productions #Brad Mick, Adam Patyk (w), Don Figueroa (p), "Atonement" Transformers: Generation One #6, June 2004, Dreamwave Productions #Simon Furman (w), Don Figueroa (p). Transformers: The War Within (1) (October 2002), Dreamwave Productions #"The Transformers Trilogy". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2007-02-27. #"Immediate Press Release — Dreamwave will be ceasing operations!". Seibertron. 2005-01-04. Retrieved 2007-01-31. #Benjamin Ong Pang Kean (2004-07-12). "Starting the beast war: dreamwave talks tformers: beast war". Newsarama. Retrieved 2007-01-31. #"BotCon 2006 - Transformers Comics: Past, Present & Future". TFormers.com. 2006-09-30. Retrieved 2007-02-27. #"Simon Furman talks Stormbringer". Comics News International. 2006-06-22. Retrieved 2006-12-21. #Simon Furman (w), Don Figueroa (p). The Transformers: Stormbringer (1) (July 2006), IDW Publishing #Simon Furman (w), Nick Roche (p). The Transformers Spotlight: Shockwave (1) (September 2006), IDW Publishing #Simon Furman (w), E.J. Su (p). The Transformers: Escalation (2) (December 2006), IDW Publishing #Iain Burnside (2006-08-04). "Caught in the Nexus: Simon Furman". Comics Nexus. Retrieved 2007-02-02. #Simon Furman (w), E.J. Su (p). The Transformers: Escalation (3) (January 2007), IDW Publishing #Forest Lee (w), Dan Khanna (p). "Crossing Over" Hasbro Transformers Collectors' Club (13) (January/February 2006), Fun Publications #"IDW's Plans For Transformers Revealed At The 2006 San Diego Comic Con". Comics News International. 2006-07-26. Retrieved 2007-02-26. #"New Avengers/Transformers". IDW Publishing. Retrieved 2007-02-26. #Jay (2007-03-02). "Stuart Moore Talks New Avengers/Transformers". Comics News International. Retrieved 2007-03-03. #"Ryall answers fans' questions on TF/Avengers crossover". TFormers. 2007-02-26. Retrieved 2007-02-27. #Dave Richards (2007-02-24). "NYCC, DAY 2: MOORE, ROSEMANN AND RYALL TALK “NEW AVENGERS/ TRANSFORMERS”". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2007-02-27. #"Hasbro Cartoon Creation Panel". The Allspark. 2006-09-30. Retrieved 2007-02-04. #"Transformers Comics For April 2007 From IDW". Comics News International. 2007-01-08. Retrieved 2007-02-02. #Michael Bay (director). (2007) (film). Transformers. Dreamworks. #Simon Furman, Chris Ryall (w), Don Figueroa (p). Transformers: The Movie Prequel (1) (2007-03-06), IDW Publishing #Dean Foster, Alan; David Cian (2007). Transformers: Ghosts of Yesterday. Del Ray. p. 286. ISBN 978-0-345-49798-7. #Matt Brady (2007-07-27). "Sdcc '07: idw panel report". Retrieved 2007-08-02. #"‘TRANSFORMERS’ BACK TO TV". Wizard. 2007-06-25. Retrieved 2007-06-26. #"Next TF Cartoon Series: "Transformers Heroes"?". Seibertron. 2006-09-02. Retrieved 2007-02-02. #Kelly Aherne (2007-06-25). "New Transformers Series Coming to Cartoon Network". IGN. Retrieved 2007-06-27. External links *Transformers.com - Official Hasbro Transformers Site *TFwiki.net: The Transformers Wiki - A guide to the fictional aspects of the franchise *Transformers at Wikia - Another guide to the fictional aspects of the franchise *The Allspark *Transformer World 2005 - (2005 is a reference to the year Transformers: The Movie is set in) *Seibertron *The Transformers Archive *TFormers *Lukis Bros. Transformers Collector Site - Collector site with character bios from all universes. *Transformers World - Information, images, videos of the Transformers comics, cartoons and movies. *A History of Transformers at Blockbuster UK *Nicktropolis Transformers Game *Transformers Pronunciation *Robofan a typeface based on the Transformers logo *Transformers Turkey - Unofficial Transformers FanSite